monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glavenus (Monster Hunter Venture)
Fire|ailments = Fireblight|weaknesses = Water Dragon|creator = Capcom (original) TheBrilliantLance (remake)|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆|image = |habitats = Verdant Jungle, Blasted Desert, Redrock Canyon, Volcanic Coast, Magma Cauldron, Mount Calamity, Crumbling Arena}}Glavenus is a Brute Wyvern that first appeared in Monster Hunter Generations, but is revamped in Monster Hunter Venture. Physiology Glavenus is a large Brute Wyvern with dark red scales covering its body. Two rows of blue, bony plates run along its back, going from the eyes to the tail. Its underside is more of a cream color. The main feature of Glavenus's physiology is its huge, sword-like tail. The tail has originally the same color as its back plates, although it will turn a rusty color or a fiery red during the battle. Its hind legs are powerful and muscular, while its front legs are much smaller and mostly useless. The face and mandibles are covered in sturdy plating, particularly resembling a Carnotaurus ' head. Abilities Glavenus is able to sharpen its blade-like tail in its mouth to give iself the ability to create fiery explosions with its tail. These explosions not only give Glavenus much greater range with some of its attacks, but also make them more powerful. Glavenus is also able to breathe fire projectiles from its mouth. Attacks Low Rank and Onward 'Slam Slice: '''Glavenus jumps into the air and slams its blade-like tail onto the ground. '''Sword Swing: '''Glavenus swipes its tail in front of its face to attack. '''Sharp Bite: '''The monster makes a small lunge forward and bites. '''Turning Bite: '''Glavenus bites while making a slight turn. '''Molten Throat: '''The monster heats its throat until it becomes red-hot. This allows it to use its Lava Shot attack. '''Lava Shot: '''It spits out a burning ball of lava, which turns into a small puddle of lava when it hits the ground. The puddle then explodes. Being hit with the lava ball, stepping into the lava puddle, or being caught in the explosion can all cause Fireblight. '''Burning Bite: '''While its throat is heated, its bites will inflict Fireblight. '''Tail Scrape: '''Glavenus drags its tail along the ground in a sideways arc. '''Horn Bash: '''The monster headbutts a foe with its sharp horns. '''Tail Sharpen: '''If its tail is dulled, Glavenus will put it into its mouth and resharpen it. Enraged Only '''Burning Anger: '''Upon entering Rage Mode, Glavenus will repeatedly scrape its tail on the ground until its tail becomes red-hot. Once it becomes red-hot, the Glavenus will roar loudly. All its tail attacks do additional damage and can inflict Fireblight in this state. '''Double Slice: '''The monster performs its Slam Slice attack twice in a row. '''Triple Lava Shot: '''Glavenus shoots three lava projectiles from its mouth in a rapid sequence. '''Double Burning Bite: '''The monster bites forward twice, inflicting Fireblight with each bite. '''Horn Upper: '''It lowers its head and charges forward a short distance before quickly lifting its head skyward. '''Claw Strike: '''Much like Anjanath, it kicks at smaller foes below it with the large claws on its feet. '''Flame Wave: '''While its tail is heated, Glavenus's Tail Scrape attacks will create a wave of fire that travels forward a short distance. This wave of fire causes Fireblight. '''Heated Tailspin: '''Glavenus sticks its tail into its mouth as if it is about to sharpen it, seemingly giving hunters an opening to attack. However, it is actually preparing for a powerful attack, as instead of simply releasing its tail from its mouth it swings its tail around in a wide circle. This attack causes Fireblight and has a very wide radius. High Rank and Onward '''Spearing Horn: '''It jerks its head forward to strike at its enemies with its sharp horns. '''Heavy Slash: '''Glavenus takes a large step forward and swings its tail in a semicircular arc. '''Bladed Block: '''Much like in the MHGen opening cinematic, the Glavenus puts its tail in front of its face to block attacks. Doing so will cause the tail to lose some of its sharpness. '''Counter Blade: '''After blocking an attack, it can occasionally strike back with a Sword Swing. Enraged Only '''Ravenous Maw: '''The monster roars at a hunter in an attempt to bait them into attacking it. If a hunter attacks it, it will immediately counter by biting them and quickly using its Slam Slice attack. This attack can cause Fireblight. '''Ground Ripper: '''Glavenus slashes the ground and drags its tail through the earth, making a fiery crevice. Stepping into the crevice causes Fireblight. '''Volcanic Volley: '''Glavenus fires a Lava Shot into the air, but before the attack can connect with the ground it uses its tail to launch the projectile forward. The resulting attack is more powerful than a Lava Shot and flies further and faster, exploding immediately upon contact with a wall or an enemy. '''Predatory Pounce: '''The monster crouches before springing forward and attacking. G-Rank Exclusive '''Igneous Mortar: '''Glavenus charges a much larger Lava Shot in its mouth but spits it into the air rather than at the ground. When it collides with the ground, it explodes into a large fountain of lava. '''Furious Blade: '''It chains a Slam Slice attack directly into a Sword Swing. Enraged Only '''Blazing Combination: '''Glavenus lights its tail red-hot, then unleashes a Volcanic Volley followed by a Lava Shot. '''Scorching Fury: '''It uses its Furious Blade combo twice before finishing with a Heated Tailspin. Mounts Glavenus's back, tail, and head can be mounted. While it is mounted, it will run, thrash, and attack to get the hunter off it. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Tail Blade Wyvern *Family: Glavenus Habitat Range Glavenus can be seen inhabiting the Verdant Jungle, Blasted Desert, Redrock Canyon, Volcanic Coast, and Magma Cauldron on the Lost Continent. Groups of them are also known to gather at Mount Calamity, although the reasons for this are unknown. Ecological Niche Glavenus is a top predator that will relentlessly chase down its prey. It has primarily been seen feeding on Larinoth, Apceros, and other Herbivores. Despite being a top predator, Glavenus has to compete with other large predatory monsters like Rathian, Rathalos, Agnaktor, and Zinogre. The Glavenus's only known predator is Nakarkos. Though it has many predators to compete with, Glavenus are quite deadly themselves. Biological Adaptations Glavenus's most striking feature is its blade-like tail. The blade-like tail is used in many ways by Glavenus such as keeping Glavenus whole body balanced but its primary use is for attacking. This tail can cut prey in two with a single slash, crack the ground easily, and even block some attacks. Though its tail is already a powerful weapon, it can become more dangerous once it gets heated up. Glavenus's tail is made up of many pyroclastic materials such as ore, and by rubbing or dragging its tail on the ground violently, it ignites these materials. While its tail is heated up, its tail swings create bursts of fire that make its tail-based attacks more deadly, and its tail can cut through objects much more easily. Though its tail is more deadly while heated up, Glavenus's tail actually dulls quicker. When a Glavenus's tail is heated or dull, the tail actually becomes more vulnerable to attacks from threats. To solve this problem, Glavenus has evolved a unique behavior. It will actually put its tail in its mouth, between four specially designed fangs, before slowly sharpening its blade-like tail. This restores the tail's sharpness and makes it brand new again, ready to be used in another battle. One might think that sharpening its tail would send sparks flying in its eyes, however, the hard shell covering Glavenus's face protects its eyes from sparks as it sharpens its tail. When Glavenus sharpens its tail, it is removing soot and ore from its tail and swallowing it. The swallowed soot and ore is accumulated into its special fire sac, where it changes to a semisolid form that is similar to boiling lava. This special fire sac is quite different from fire sacs belonging to other species of monsters. This fire sac allows Glavenus to hold fire in its throat, allowing it to burn prey with its powerful bites. This fire sac also allows Glavenus to breath some usual fiery projectiles at prey. These projectiles can explode on contact though can be left to detonate on their own, when fired to the ground. Occasionally, Glavenus's spikes, and some other portions of its body, will turn red as they smoke with heat. This is from its fire sac greatly heating up. Despite Glavenus's size, it is actually fairly agile and can even jump in the air. On the back of its legs are two claws used to support its weight as it lands. Descriptions